


kyun chef uploads: my everyday bullshit routine ft. the gaytubers

by averyblue, indemnis



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Gen, M/M, YouTube, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/pseuds/indemnis
Summary: Cooking YouTuber Yoo Kihyun is certain that none of his other 6 gaytuber friends will be making their names into his list of Top 10 People that are Mildly Tolerable.





	kyun chef uploads: my everyday bullshit routine ft. the gaytubers

_[Group Chat: cutest gaytubers]_

 

 **kyun chef:** guys i may have found the most amazing thing to ever exist on Planet Earth

 **moongs:** moleskine sale?

 **Hyungwon:** A copy of the Picture of Dorian Grey: Uncensored in a public bookstore?

 **honeyslime:** holographic slime?

 **muscles in gym:** heat-changing vibrating dildo?

 **kyun chef:** hoseok hyung what the fuck

 **muscles in gym:** just tryna lighten things up  
**muscles in gym:** whatchu find

 **kyun chef:** this gudetama beauty blender  
**kyun chef:** _ <shared a picture>  
_**kyun chef:** they have a wholef ucking range of gudetama makeup im losing my damn mind

 **moongs:** i cant help but feel like this is the wrong chat  
**moongs:** mayb u should be sliding into hyunwoo hyung’s dms

 **kyun chef:** i already have  
**kyun chef:** he shares my passion in makeup  
**kyun chef:** but not in gudetama

 **honeyslime:** and u decided that the better option was to come talk to 4 guys who are into neither of those things?

 **kyun chef:** Fuck u guys man seriously ive always been here for your dumb stationery talk  
**kyun chef:** an d your idiotic slime bullshit  
**kyun chef:** plus ur incessant raving abt books and original copies and stuff  
**kyun chef:** or ur unbearable rants abt the ingredients in the new protein mix on the market  
**kyun chef:** n u guys wont even fucking humour me 

 **honeyslime:** tbf kihyun hyung  
**honeyslime:** when u say ‘i’ve always been here’ u really mean here to shit on our passions and tell us how silly they are  
**honeyslime:** so like  
**honeyslime:** this is our dynamic  
**honeyslime:** di d u really expect us to jum p out and be like  
**honeyslime:** omg thats such a fUKCING CUTE BEAUTY BELDNER

 **muscles in gym:** i dont even know waht a beauty blender is 

 **Hyungwon:** I’m not very good with electronics.

 **honeyslime:** sldjaldjaslda its a makeup thing hyungwon hyung it’s not a damn fruit juicer

 **Hyungwon:** Fruit juicers and blenders are very different things.

 **muscles in gym:** and i thought u werent good w electronics

 **Hyungwon:** I’m not. But I do have a working understanding of them, and common sense, to know that pulverising fruit and extracting fruit juice are two separate concepts.

 **moongs:** Di d u buy an instruction manual to read or smth

 **muscles in gym:** tbh  
**muscles in gym:** i wouldnt be surprised if he did  
**muscles in gym:** ive lost the ability to be surprised ever since i got to kno u guys

 **honeyslime:** aw hyung  
**honeyslime:** thats the nicest thing ive heard all day  
**honeyslime:** other than the lady at the mart  
**honeyslime:** telling me that i look like the armoured titan  
**honeyslime:** from attack on titan  
**honeyslime:** bc of my hair

 **moongs:** w wo  
**moongs:** u actually DO look like the armoured titan 

 **honeyslime:** thanks hyung

 **kyun chef:** is that a compliment????

 **honeyslime:** hyung  
**honeyslime:** have u seen how buff the dude is  
**honeyslime:** he has muscles for days  
**honeyslime:** bigger than hoseok hyungs  
**honeyslime:** titties that are bigger than cities

 **kyun chef:** thats because hes a human gobbling titan  
**kyun chef:** u fucking twerp

 **honeyslime:** ok  
**honeyslime:** no need to be rude to armoured titan hyung

 **muscles in gym:** armoured titan hyung aksjdlasjdlaksdaks

 **moongs:** u kno bois  
**moongs:** i dont say this enuogh  
**moongs:** but i appreciate u guys so much  
**moongs:** all of u  
**moongs:** even u and ur irritating ass kihyun  
**moongs:** even u 

 **honeyslime:** ok  
**honeyslime:** i was lefgit like  
**honeyslime:** aw minhyuk hyung is having a soft moment  
**honeyslime:** until he said that  
**honeyslime:** abt kihyun hyung  
**honeyslime:** so  
**honeyslime:** whats the problm  
**honeyslime:** whats happening  
**honeyslime:** do u need help  
**honeyslime:** or cuddles  
**honeyslime:** i can offer none  
**honeyslime:** but i thought i’d ask anyway

 **Hyungwon:** “Minhyuk hyung is having a soft moment.”  
**Hyungwon:** For the love of God, Minhyuk  
**Hyungwon:** Tell us you’re not jerking off. 

 **muscles in gym:** wtF HYUNGWON AKSDJLASJ  
**muscles in gym:** mayb he was having a real tender moment  
**muscles in gym:** n u broke his magic 

 **Hyungwon:** I’m not here to be the target of someone’s sexual fantasies.  
**Hyungwon:** I’m just a normal university student trying to get through life without throwing myself out of a window because I make bad choices.  
**Hyungwon:** The most notable one of them being having made friends with all of you.

 **muscles in gym:** ya  
**muscles in gym:** u mind  
**muscles in gym:** not throwing shade arnd for like a second 

 **moongs:** not jerking off  
**moongs** : wouldnt wnat ur froggy face  
**moongs:** anywhere near my mind  
**moongs:** when im with moongs jr.  

 **muscles in gym:** ok  
**muscles in gym:** min i really tried to fend for u  
**muscles in gym:** bu t like  
**muscles in gym:** if u name  
**muscles in gym:** ur dick moongs jr  
**muscles in gym:** theres only so much i can do

 **moongs:** ):  
**moongs:** sense of humour  
**moongs:** apparently none of u have it

 **honeyslime:** hyung  
**honeyslime:** wat prompted ur soft boi moment  
**honeyslime:** pls share  
**honeyslime:** ): 

 **kyun chef:** he was  
**kyun chef:** watching lion king  
**kyun chef:** and he got really emotional  
**kyun chef:** he was sobbing and everything  
**kyun chef:** pulled onto my shirt  
**kyun chef:** said some stuff like  
**kyun chef:** kihyun ive never told u this  
**kyun chef:** but your makeup skills r so much better than hyunwoo hyung’s  
**kyun chef:** and i love you so much you shrimpy angry little piece of shit  
**kyun chef:** and i didn’t know what to say  
**kyun chef:** except for  
**kyun chef:** oh i love you too you loud obnoxious disorganised corner of an asswipe  
**kyun chef:** and he bawled harder  
**kyun chef:** so we’re now cuddling 

 **honeyslime:** aWWWWWWW!!  
**honeyslime:** THATS SO CUTE ):  
**honeyslime:** I LOVE LOVE  
**honeyslime:** I LOVE ALL OF U HYUNGS  
**honeyslime:** SO MUCH ): 

 **Hyungwon:** Which part was cute?  
**Hyungwon:** The fact that Minhyuk has a death wish by inadvertently insulting Hyunwoo hyung’s makeup skills?  
**Hyungwon:** The fact that they literally just listed insults about each other?  
**Hyungwon:** The fact that Minhyuk’s snot is probably all of Kihyun’s shirt, and he’s going to get yelled at so hard later?  
**Hyungwon:** Which part? Was it the asswipe part?

 **honeyslime:** ur  
**honeyslime:** ur just  
**honeyslime:** a fucking robot  
**honeyslime:** the cuddling  
**honeyslime:** the cuddling is cute  
**honeyslime:** also the i love yous  
**honeyslime:** esp since all they do is yell at each other  
**honeyslime:** it’s cute when they show appreciation  
**honeyslime:** it’s cute  
**honeyslime:** shut ur dumb face  
**honeyslime:** also rmb that bit abt loving all hyungs  
**honeyslime:** nOT U 

 **Hyungwon:** Sense of humour  
**Hyungwon:** Apparently none of you have it.

 **honeyslime:** hey wheres hoseok hyung

 **moongs:** im ok guys  
**moongs:** im ok  
**moongs:** it was jus a lil sad  
**moongs:** n then i thought abt how sad i would be  
**moongs:** if kihyun died  
**moongs:** without my shrimpy shortie partner in crime  
**moongs:** i wouldnt kno w what to do  
**moongs:** i want him by my side always  
**moongs:** even if he pisses the fuck outta me always

 **honeyslime:** that’s a confession if i ever saw one

 **Hyungwon:** You’ve never been confessed to ever before in your entire life, have you?

 **honeyslime:** omg hyunuuungngggg  
**honeyslime:** can u just shut uppppppp  
**honeyslime:** but tbh  
**honeyslime:** how would kihyun hyung die 

 **kyun chef:** probably buried under a pile of books, slime and stationery because of how fucking impossible it is to wade through this fucking apartment without feeling like im in the sea  
**kyun chef:** and im fucking drowning

 **honeyslime:** i think  
**honeyslime:** minhyuk hyung wouldve killed him in his sleep 

 **muscles in gym:** lmao thtas a plot twist

 **honeyslime:** o  
**honeyslime:** hyung where were u 

 **muscles in gym:** in yalls apartment  
**muscles in gym:** cuddling with kihyun and minhyuk  
**muscles in gym:** he sounded so sad  
**muscles in gym:** ):  
**muscles in gym:** so i thought id come and cuddle them both 

 **honeyslime:** askdlasjdlaj thats so adorable!!!!  
**honeyslime:** i cant wait to go home  
**honeyslime:** and cuddle too  
**honeyslime:** ):  
**honeyslime:** im sad now  
**honeyslime:** why do i have to work  
**honeyslime:** if hyungwon hyung  
**honeyslime:** replies smth like  
**honeyslime:** bc u need to pay for rent  
**honeyslime:** or some dramatic bullshit like life is toil adn toil is life  
**honeyslime:** the ordinance of man  
**honeyslime:** OR SOME OF THAT CRAP  
**honeyslime:** I SWEAR TO GOD 

 **Hyungwon:** No, I was going to ask  
**Hyungwon:** Why do you have to work?  
**Hyungwon:** Isn’t your slime Instagram account doing fine?  
**Hyungwon:** Your traffic should be pretty good and pays okay with the ads to support basic sustenance, doesn’t it?

 **honeyslime:** yall  
**honeyslime:** ngl  
**honeyslime:** i had to google sustenance  
**honeyslime:** also  
**honeyslime:** to answer ur qn  
**honeyslime:** that s bec i am a man of standards  
**honeyslime:** food? water? that’s so 2016  
**honeyslime:** i am a Man of the Future

 **kyun chef:** really  
**kyun chef:** he means he needs more money to buy more slime  
**kyun chef:** that’s what he really means 

 **honeyslime:** uMMMMMM  
**honeyslime:** ruining a moment for the Man of the Future here  
**honeyslime:** rooD  
**honeyslime:** also  
**honeyslime:** it’s bc i want to buy a new mic  
**honeyslime:** for the asmr bit in my vids

 **Hyungwon:** I see.  
**Hyungwon:** Well, you could move onto YouTube, if you wanted to capitalise on the ads.  
**Hyungwon:** Just a suggestion.

 **honeyslime:** u kno  
**honeyslime:** hyung  
**honeyslime:** u may be a dick sometimes  
**honeyslime:** but occasionally  
**honeyslime:** U HAVE THESE GREAT IDEAS  
**honeyslime:** WOW  
**honeyslime:** U GET A CUDDEL TOO  
**honeyslime:** RIGHT NOW 

 **Hyungwon:** I thought you’re at work?

 **honeyslime:** yea  
**honeyslime:** but now that im moving to youtube  
**honeyslime:** i dont need to serve ppl fucking sparkling water anymore  
**honeyslime:** yasassssssssss

 **Hyungwon:** This was a mistake.

 **kyun chef:** hyungwon just try to go 1 day w/o any smart ideas pls  
**kyun chef:** u might have just ruined jooheons life wow

 **moongs:** its been 10 min  
**moongs:** wheres he  
**moongs:** what happened 

 **honeyslime:** so  
**honeyslime:** folks  
**honeyslime:** i legit just threw my apron on a table  
**honeyslime:** this old couple got so afraid  
**honeyslime:** n i got the head chef to come out and ranted at him for five mins  
**honeyslime:** about his shitty cooking and how he uses food from ystd  
**honeyslime:** unhygienic rat  
**honeyslime:** n th e old couple were so fkin scandalised they ran  
**honeyslime:** adn i told them im quitting  
**honeyslime:** and stormed the fuck outta there  
**honeyslime:** and joohoney is now a free man  
**honeyslime:** embrace the future  
**honeyslime:** a tru man of the future  
**honeyslime:** the past is but the past  
**honeyslime:** and the present is also the past  
**honeyslime:** fuckyea 

 **Hyungwon:** I have no clue what was the whole of that last bit.  
**Hyungwon:** But  
**Hyungwon:** What have I done.

 **honeyslime:** done me a favour thats what youve done  
**honeyslime:** YOUTUBE  
**honeyslime:** WAIT FOR ME W OPEN ARMS, SIDE HOE

 **moongs:** so  
**moongs:** insta’s ur main bitch

 **honeyslime:** everyone knows insta’s my main bitch  
**honeyslime:** the real disrespekt  
**honeyslime:** o o OOOASOOoooooo 

 **kyun chef:** are u having a seizure  
**kyun chef:** i feel uneasy just looking at u text 

 **honeyslime:** o  
**honeyslime:** u kno  
**honeyslime:** maybe i could befriend that guy  
**honeyslime:** on yt  
**honeyslime:** i really like his vids  
**honeyslime:** but like  
**honeyslime:** i nver really knew who he was  
**honeyslime:** kjdslajldja  
**honeyslime:** im so excited  
**honeyslime:** to hook up with my side hoe 

 **moongs:** oh  
**moongs:** memetastic? 

 **honeyslime:** ya

 **Hyungwon:** Oh.  
**Hyungwon:** He and I are friends.  
**Hyungwon:** Kind of?  
**Hyungwon:** We talked a little bit on Twitter.  
**Hyungwon:** He seems cool. 

 **honeyslime:** alksjdalsdjalskdjas what the fuck  
**honeyslime:** hyugnwon hyung  
**honeyslime:** when were u going to tell me this info  
**honeyslime:** like  
**honeyslime:** when 

 **Hyungwon:** I didn’t even know you liked the guy’s stuff.  
**Hyungwon:** How was I supposed to know? 

 **moongs:** hyungwon  
**moongs:** jooheon literally never shuts up abt memetastic 

 **Hyungwon:** Oh.  
**Hyungwon:** I wasn’t paying attention, then. 

 **honeyslime:** ure saying that  
**honeyslime:** u dont pay attention to a singel thing i say  
**honeyslime:** bc im p sure  
**honeyslime:** i talk abt memetastic 97% of the time 

 **Hyungwon:** Well.  
**Hyungwon:** I do have the tendency to block out most of the things you say.  
**Hyungwon:** I won’t deny that.  
**Hyungwon:** It’s a bit like a bullshit filter. 

 **muscles in gym:** aslkdjlasdoasdoiasdjasdooooooasdalksdjalskja  
**muscles in gym:** hyungwon is fuckn savage today

 **honeyslime:** wow  
**honeyslime:** wOW THE SHEER DISRESPECT  
**honeyslime:** NO CUDDLES FOR U 

 **Hyungwon:** If you thought I had any intentions of wanting any in the first place  
**Hyungwon:** You were wrong  
**Hyungwon:** I don’t care for your cuddles 

 **honeyslime:** u dont deserve it  
**honeyslime:** : <  
**honeyslime:** y r u always so bitter hyung  
**honeyslime:** like  
**honeyslime:** just chil out a little 

 **Hyungwon:** The world disallows me to do that.

 **honeyslime:** every time i see u ure reading some depressing ass book  
**honeyslime:** or smth like poetry  
**honeyslime:** like  
**honeyslime:** would it kill u to read smth cute and nice and fun  
**honeyslime:** even ur book reviews on yt  
**honeyslime:** r like a mix of savagery  
**honeyslime:** n sheer cynicism  
**honeyslime:** why r u always so sad 

 **Hyungwon:** It’s called having seen through the mechanisms of the world.  
**Hyungwon:** And understanding that it is ugly and horrible.

 **honeyslime:** u kno  
**honeyslime:** u realise u have to live in this world  
**honeyslime:** no matter how shitty it is  
**honeyslime:** so like  
**honeyslime:** y not just enjoy it for now 

 **kyun chef:** update guys  
**kyun chef:** hoseok hyung is sobbing now 

 **honeyslime:** no why!!!!  
**honeyslime:** what happened muscle hyung 

 **kyun chef:** we played lion king again  
**kyun chef:** by popular demand  
**kyun chef:** i lost 2:1  
**kyun chef:** and now hes miserable 

 **muscles in gym:** it’s just so sad……  
**muscles in gym:** why did mufasa have to die……  
**muscles in gym:** why do the good have to die…… 

 **kyun chef:** it’s like dealing with two infants right now  
**kyun chef:** theyre both so heavy ugh  
**kyun chef:** but like  
**kyun chef:** _< shared a picture>  
_**kyun chef:** they look so ugly  
**kyun chef:** when they cry 

 **honeyslime:** omg hoseok hyung crying  
**honeyslime:** just broke my heart  
**honeyslime:** im coming home now hyung!!!  
**honeyslime:** w8 for honey’s hugs 

 **Hyungwon:** You’ll just make the man cry more.

 **honeyslime:** shutttt uppppppppp

 **kyun chef:** can honey hugs pls come with express delivery  
**kyun chef:** i need to go record a video 

 **honeyslime:** honey hugs is trying his best  
**honeyslime:** he doesnt have money for an uber  
**honeyslime:** so u just gotta deal with it  
**honeyslime:** whats the menu for 2day hyung  
**honeyslime:** can i make an appearance 

 **kyun chef:** this is ur secret ploy to introduce ur yt channel to my audience isnt it

 **honeyslime:** hyung ure so smart!!!!!!!!!

 **kyun chef:** fine  
**kyun chef:** but u better hurry ur ass over  
**kyun chef:** these 2 are going to suffocate me 

 **honeyslime:** hehe :-----)  
**honeyslime:** be there soon

 **Hyungwon:** I don’t normally care for this  
**Hyungwon:** But I really wish I wasn’t in class right now.

 **honeyslime:** do u want cuddles  
**honeyslime:** aw hyung  
**honeyslime:** thats cute  
**honeyslime:** becauSE URE NOT GETTING ANY  
**honeyslime:** honey hugs x ChaeHReviews CANCELLED  
**honeyslime:** boohoo  
**honeyslime:** revenge for not listening to me talk abt stuff  
**honeyslime:** and calling it bullshit 

 **kyun chef:** lmao if that collab happened  
**kyun chef:** it would flop so bad  
**kyun chef:** bc chae  
**kyun chef:** literally has close to no subscribers  
**kyun chef:** n like  
**kyun chef:** honey hugs would be the sole breadwinner  
**kyun chef:** ppl would only care abt it bc of honey hugs 

 **honeyslime:** aw hyuNG!!!  
**honeyslime:** THATS THE THIRD SWEETEST THING IVE HEARD TODAY  
**honeyslime:** first being armoured titan hyung  
**honeyslime:** second being hoseok hyung saying that we made him unsurprised at most things  
**honeyslime:** and third being u!!!!  
**honeyslime:** ily hyung  
**honeyslime:** minhyuk hyung was right  
**honeyslime:** i would hate it if u died 

 **kyun chef:** why are we always talking abt my fucking death

 **moongs:** jooheon is letting his secret murderer slip

 **Hyungwon:** I was actually paying attention in class  
**Hyungwon:** And then I came back to Kihyun dissing my subscriber count.  
**Hyungwon:** It’s not my fault nobody fucking reads nowadays.  
**Hyungwon:** Book reviews aren’t exactly the most popular or best-selling genre on YouTube.  
**Hyungwon:** It has nothing to do with me as a person. 

 **muscles in gym:** hes right  
**muscles in gym:** u know book reviews r exactly what i need for my hw in lit class lol

 **moongs:** still baffles me  
**moongs:** how ure still in uni  
**moongs:** ure literally so many years older than us  
**moongs:** n like we still have the same classes 

 **muscles in gym:** stoP!!  
**muscles in gym:** im an emotional wreck rn  
**muscles in gym:** stop using my gap year against me  
**muscles in gym:** or the fact that ive failed…… a few units 

 **honeyslime:** shin hoseok protection squad 2k17  
**honeyslime:** im ur chairman lee honeyslime jooheon 

 **moongs:** would be hilarious  
**moongs:** if that was liek a wrestling stage name  
**moongs:** lmfao 

 **kyun chef:** ok hyungwon  
**kyun chef:** if it makes u feel better  
**kyun chef:** 116.5k sub count chae 

 **Hyungwon:** It concerns me that you know my subscriber count more accurately than I do.

 **kyun chef:** its what i pride m yself against  
**kyun chef:** so i know exactly how many more subscribers i have  
**kyun chef:** currently it is about 10 times your subscriber count 

 **moongs:** omg  
**moongs:** u passed 1mil???  
**moongs:** shit  
**moongs:** congrats!!!!!!  
**moongs:** we should have an amazing dinner  
**moongs:** which means  
**moongs:** ur not recording a video anymore  
**moongs:** bc we actually want some yummy food to celebrate 

 **kyun chef:** say that again. i fucking dare u

 **honeyslime:** sometimes i feel like minhyuk hyung just constantly has a death wish  
**honeyslime:** minhyuk hyung would probs be the first one to die  
**honeyslime:** bec kihyun hyung killed him  
**honeyslime:** by stuffing his sharpie collection down his throat 

 **muscles in gym:** nooooooo  
**muscles in gym:** dont wnat that mental image 

 **honeyslime:** soryr hyung  
**honeyslime:** more honey hugs for u  
**honeyslime:** honey hugs x Wonho’s Workouts is a GO  
**honeyslime:** IM GONNA GIVE U SO MANY HUGS HYUNG 

 **muscles in gym:** ure so good to me jooheonnie ):  
**muscles in gym:** i dont deserve u 

 **Hyungwon:** When will the world release me from this realm of torture and pain?

 **honeyslime:** lmao just leave the gc hyung  
**honeyslime:** we wont miss you 

 **Hyungwon:** When will the world release me from this realm of torture and pain without making me lose my only source of entertainment?

 **honeyslime:** uGH  
**honeyslime:** FKIN DRAMA QUEEN  
**honeyslime:** u read macbeth again didnt u

 **moongs:** jooheon  
**moongs:** i think honey hugs x ChaeHReviews has to be a go  
**moongs:** it’ll help to put out his drama  
**moongs:** jst hug the bitter old soul  
**moongs:** so he’ll stop being so dramatic 

 **honeyslime:** sigh  
**honeyslime:** it’s so difficult to be the popular Man of the Future  
**honeyslime:** ok ChaeHReviews  
**honeyslime:** i guess u can have one (1) honey hug 

 **Hyungwon:** I don’t need it.

 **honeyslime:** too late, at ur campus

 **moongs:** lecture hall 4

 **Hyungwon:** What the fuck  
**Hyungwon:** Also, Minhyuk, why the hell do you know which lecture hall I’m in? 

 **moongs:** mayb bc i was also supposed to be in that lecture  
**moongs:** but i decided it was a waste of my time  
**moongs:** and decided to play hooky?  
**moongs:** a decision im regretting rn  
**moongs:** bc i wanted to witness this  
**moongs:** y couldnt we hav some1 there to take videography proof 

 **honeyslime:** _< shared a video>  
_**honeyslime:** apparently one of my friends from another class was there and he did take a video  
**honeyslime:** so here u go 

 **moongs:** lmfaooooooaijsdlkajsldkjas

 **muscles in gym:** look at how jooheon jus strutted into the lecture hall  
**muscles in gym:** confident  
**muscles in gym:** haughty  
**muscles in gym:** proud  
**muscles in gym:** and literally pulled hyungwon into his arms  
**muscles in gym:** what were u mumbling  
**muscles in gym:** his face got so red 

 **honeyslime:** just told him he used up his honey hug for the day  
**honeyslime:** he seemed to like it tho  
**honeyslime:** didnt push me away  
**honeyslime:** hi s lecturer on the other hadn  
**honeyslime:** did not seem amused lolllllll 

 **moongs:** why are all my friends so cute ):  
**moongs:** wow 

 **Hyungwon:** Some classmate just asked me if you were my boyfriend.

 **honeyslime:** wow  
**honeyslime:** what did u say 

 **Hyungwon:** I said yes.

 **honeyslime:** what  
**honeyslime:** how did i not realise we were dating  
**honeyslime:** bc i literally hate ur guts  
**honeyslime:** no one slipped me the memo

 **Hyungwon:** How else was I supposed to justify some random guy walking into my lecture hall filled with at least a hundred other students to give me a fucking hug?  
**Hyungwon:** So I just took it and ran with it.  
**Hyungwon:** You’re never actually going to be friends with the guy anyway so it doesn’t really matter. 

 **honeyslime:** but i would have dashed ur hopes of finding ur prince charming in uni  
**honeyslime:** bc now they would all think ure attached and stuff!! 

 **Hyungwon:** Everyone at uni has poop for brains.  
**Hyungwon:** I’m better off looking elsewhere. 

 **honeyslime:** n’aw hyung  
**honeyslime:** if ure old and wrinkly at 60 and nobody wants u  
**honeyslime:** and im still up for grabs  
**honeyslime:** i promise i’ll marry you 

 **Hyungwon:** Thanks but I’d rather die alone.

 **honeyslime:** wow  
**honeyslime:** even after the honey hug  
**honeyslime:** ure still a bitter ass bitch

 **Hyungwon:** I hate all of you.  
**Hyungwon:** Especially you, Lee Jooheon. 

 **honeyslime:** :----------)  
**honeyslime:** luv u 2 hyung  
**honeyslime:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> we are both sorry for whatever this is.  
> [gudetama blender](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/56f061bb555986265c69bd3f/t/580966df893fc07754409590/1477011175574/)
> 
> come scream at us: @tsunkyuns; @kihyunghyuks


End file.
